1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bag holding device and more particularly to a device that will facilitate the process of packaging conventional storage bags by providing a device which will maintain the bag in an upright and open position and additionally will inherently act as a funnel for guiding items into the conventional bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the summer and early fall, harvests of many fruits and vegetables are at their peaks, making their consumption by the consumer economically feasible. Many wish to enjoy their flavors, taste and versatility throughout the calendar year, including the winter, and will process and store the harvest in a freezing compartment. For freezing, the comestibles are typically placed in conventional freezer bags. The bags, produced by a plurality of manufactures, and are marketed under a variety of Trademarks, such as GLAD.RTM., REYNOLDS.RTM., and the like, are commonly available and are generally rectangular in shape, having a front surface, back surface, enclosed bottom and an sealable open top. Though efficient in maintaining products therein, packaging the bags can be cumbersome and difficult.
Accordingly, efforts have been made to improve the process of packaging and filling the conventional bags. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,414,575 issued to McCart. McCart discloses a bag holder comprising a stand having a base ring with a plurality of removable legs and a funnel. For utilization the bag is inserted into the ring and the funnel is pressed down to provide for the bag to be frictionally held. Unfortunately, the removable legs provide a device which, during use, may not be structurally sound. Further, the shape and configuration provides a stand which is suited for use with a circular bag. Most conventional storage bags are oblong, and as such, a stand would not adequately and effectively maintain the aforementioned conventional bag. A holding device, as disclosed by McCart, may tear or rip the bag, rendering a messy environment and a useless storage bag, consequently defeating the purpose of the bag.
Hence, as seen, none of these previous efforts provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing an apparatus which will successfully maintain a conventional bag in an open and upright position for easy packaging. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.